Break
by appleee
Summary: Gadis kaya dan pemuda biasa yang saling mencintai. Sederhana, bukan?


**Break  
**© Apple Ribbon

Bleach © Kubo Tite

**i**

Tidak perlu heran melihat gerak-geriknya yang lemah lembut serta penuh sopan santun, karena segalanya langsung terjawab oleh fitur-fitur yang menempel di badannya. Pakaiannya terbuat dari satin, dirancang oleh desainer profesional yang namanya seringkali dimuat di majalah-majalah glamor. Aksesoris-aksesoris yang ia kenakan bukan tipe-tipe yang bisa kau ajak interaksi di tempat perdagangan biasa. Lipstik, _eye-shadow_, _blush-on_, memberi efek yang berbeda dari _make-up_ pada umumnya. Maka kau bisa ambil kesimpulan bahwa ia putri keluarga kaya.

Pesta penuh ketidaksederhanaan itu pun berakhir. Senyum yang terpoles di wajahnya kini lenyap tak berjejak. Sungguh, sebetulnya Shaolin Fon lelah memakai topeng serba eksotis ini. Ia lebih mencintai segala yang sederhana. Mengudap _dango_ pinggiran jalan, mengenakan kaus melar yang nyaman, bepergian tidak dengan mobil mengkilap, bercanda seperti tidak punya takhta tinggi—dan Ggio Vega.

Hiruk-pikuk ditelan hening, berbagai makanan dan minuman tumpah ke lantai dibersihkan, di ruangan tersisa dua tokoh utama dan beberapa figuran yang membersihkan kehancuran dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Soifon menghela napas. Kekasihnya tentu mempertanyakan kondisinya.

"Tidak, hanya lelah. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih"—bukan '_terima kasih_'—"sudah datang ya. Walaupun aku kurang suka pakaianmu hari ini."

"Seingatku kau paling suka jika aku pakai baju ini," sahutnya defensif.

"Tidak di situasi seperti ini. Baju itu terlalu kasual. Terlalu... merakyat? Astaga, kau harus belajar membaca situasi."

"Kalau tidak mau?"

"'Srah deh." Lalu lelakinya mengacak rambut gadis belia tersebut. Ia menahan untuk melakukan ini sejak detik pertama sejak pesta dimulai. Ia tidak mau tatanan rambut mega eksotis itu berantakan karenanya. Lucu kan kalau sampai diputus? Ah. Tidak, tidak. Seburuk apapun Ggio berbuat, Soifon tidak akan pernah memutuskan hubungan. Soifon berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai lelaki itu sepenuh hati, walaupun umurnya dua tahun lebih tua dari lelaki tersebut. Ketika ia bosan mengatakannya, ia akan sekedar memeluk saja. Bagi Ggio, itu cukup.

Bincang-bincang basa-basi itu berlanjut ke ratusan pertukaran kalimat lain, diakhiri dengan kepulangan Ggio Vega dari kediaman Fon. Ia mengecup dahi gadisnya, memberikan kotak sewarna kaki merpati dengan pita putih, lalu pulang. Raut wajah pemuda itu begitu cerah di malam gelap.

# # #

**ii**

Shaolin Fon tidak mengganti pakaiannya sampai tengah malam. Ia mengobrol panjang dengan ayahnya di ruang kerja sang ayah. Lelaki ini lah yang membawa segala keroyalan ke dalam hidup gadis itu. Tentu saja ia sangat-sangat berterima kasih. Belum lagi karena ia dan ayahnya begitu akrab.

"Tidur lah, Soifon," pinta ayahnya tepat ketika jam dinding berdentang duabelas kali. Tengah malam menjelang, buruk bagi keadaan fisik perempuan muda untuk masih terjaga. Kantung mata, kulit yang jelek... Oh, oh! Intinya, segalanya yang tidak diinginkan oleh seorang ayah dengan uang yang tidak habis-habis terhadap putrinya.

Soifon masih memain-mainkan orgel di ruang kerja ayahnya, walaupun sudah diminta untuk tidur. Mereka sudah banyak berbincang, tetapi rasanya Soifon belum ingin berhenti. Ia menghela-hembus napas. "... Aku sudah tua, ya, Ayah." Tiba-tiba saja.

"Ya. Ulangtahunmu baru saja berakhir." Sang ayah meneleng pada jam besar yang masih berdentang. "Berapa"—dentangnya berhenti—"umurmu?"

"Cukup tua untuk menikah." Ia tertawa ringan.

"Maka menikahlah."

Soifon menengadah, mengalihkan perhatinya dari orgel ke mata ayahnya. Ada sorot terkejut di matanya. Bibir yang terbuka, perlahan tertutup. Berubah menjadi kuluman senyum. "Benar juga."

"Ggio Vega, barangkali?"

Pipinya bersemu kemerahan.

# # #

**iv**

Pada tanggal duabelas Februari petang, ia singgah di rumah Ggio. Rumah lelaki itu jauh lebih sederhana daripada Soifon. Sangat jauh. Ggio tidak memiliki _grand piano_ mahal seperti yang dipajang di kamar Soifon. Ia juga tidak punya gitar mewah walaupun ia suka memainkan gitar. Terutama untuk Soifon.

Kali itu pula, ia memetik senar-senar gitar, tersenyum lembut pada gadisnya. Mereka ditemani bulan, salju, serta perapian. Begitu damai. Tidak ada yang akan mereka minta selain kesederhanaan ini. Soifon menyayangi Ggio, sepenuh hati. Begitu juga dengan Ggio. Terhitung lima tahun sejak pertama kali mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Pada tahun pertama, pertengkaran memang banyak terjadi. Namun sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya pertikaian. Mereka membina hubungannya penuh dengan benih kejujuran. Apapun yang mereka katakan ketika tidak sedang waktunya untuk bercanda, adalah kejujuran.

Begitu pula,

"Kurasa..."

Ggio berhenti menatap gitarnya, lalu menatap Soifon lekat. Kelabu matanya tidak berdasar, selalu berhasil membuat tenggelam siapapun. Tetapi walaupun gadis itu bisa menarik perhati siapapun, ia tetap memilih Ggio. Yang biasa-biasa saja, yang tidak kaya raya, tidak begitu pandai, terlalu sering bercanda untuk umurnya. Karena itu pula Ggio menganggap Soifon begitu berharga. Tidak akan ia lepaskan.

"Kau rasa...?"

Soifon mengulum senyum. "Ggio, aku..."

Permainan gitar pun berhenti. Ggio tersenyum lembut pada Soifon, memberi gadis itu waktu untuk mengolah kata-katanya. Ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan kegugupan Soifon. Semua waktu Ggio, adalah milik Soifon. Demi gadis ini, apapun akan ia berikan.

"Aku sudah—ah, berat mengatakannya, tapi—aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi."

Nada serius gadis itu lah yang mencekat tenggorokan lelaki tersebut. Shaolin Fon tidak pernah _bercanda_ dengan nada seperti _itu_. Yang paling menyesakkan dari semua ini adalah bahwa kalimat itu adalah kalimat terburuk yang bisa keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Soifon begitu menyayanginya, seperti kasih senja pada warna jingga.

Ggio diam. Memberi waktu bagi gadis itu untuk meralat kata-katanya. Namun lima detik berikutnya diisi hening, hingga Soifon kembali berkata, "Mungkin dulu perasaan kita sama, tapi sekarang tidak." Sorot mata Soifon begitu tegas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menangis atau apapun.

"Bicara a—"

"_Lust_. Tahu? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu." Bola mata kelabunya menyorot emas yang berada setengah meter di depannya. "Aku minta maaf."

"Soifon." Ia menyimpan gitarnya, duduk di sofa yang sama dengan gadis tersebut. "Jangan terburu-buru. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Soifon mendecak pelan. "Bukan _ada_ apa, tetapi _tidak ada_ apa. Tidak ada cinta lagi. Bahkan aku yakin aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Sudah lah. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau tulus."

"H-hah?"

"Begitu. Kau tidak pantas bersanding denganku." Ia menggamit tasnya, mengeluarkan kotak hadiah yang tempo hari diberikan oleh Ggio lalu menyimpannya di atas meja. Dan ia bergegas pergi. Lelaki tersebut tidak mengejarnya. Alih-alih mengejar, ia malah menyandarkan kepala pada sofa, lalu menutup wajahnya. Berusaha supaya tidak sedih. Tetapi dunianya—_dunia_nya pergi.

# # #

**iii**

Tengah malam memang waktu yang melelahkan. Kantuk terus menerus melanda. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengatakan ini pada ayahnya. Demi dirinya sendiri, demi ayah, demi keluarganya.

"Cuci otak yang waktu itu ayah katakan—lakukan sekarang, bagaimana?"

Ayahnya tersenyum hangat. "Kau memang Fon yang bijak, Soifon. Kau memang anak kesayangan ayah."

# # #

**v**

Tujuh Mei, Shaolin Fon menikah dengan lelaki kaya putra kerabat perusahaan Fon. Tujuh Mei, Ggio Vega merayakan ulang tahun dengan mengunjungi pernikahan Soifon. Mereka berjabat tangan dengan perasaan seperti menusuk pedang ke jantung satu sama lain.

Berpisah. _Selamanya_.


End file.
